joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukari Yakumo (Truly Wanked)
Summary The original (and only) fiction soloer Powers and Stats Tier: 0 | -1 'with Boundary Manipulation, likely '-∞ Name: '''Yukarin '''Origin: 2hu Fandom Gender: '''Female '''Age: True 17, And will forever be 17 Classification: 'The strongest Youkai in Gensokyo, Yucurry, The Gap H*g, FOR3V3R 17 '''Powers and Abilities: Boundary Manipulation '(Can manipulate the boundary between omnipotence and non-omnipotence to nullify omnipotence or make herself above omnipotence and anything above that too, heck, she can do whatever she wants with this ability), Immortality (All types+1, but enhanced due to Boundary Manipulation), '''Meta-Teleportation/Interdimencional Travel (Can go anywhere, even real life,beware The Gap H*g is coming..Shit, I am doomed and so are you), Weakening opponents (Can weaken her opponents to make them small point level, of course, there's no limit to this ability), Infinitely Enhanced Conceptual Manipulation '(She is able to manipulate '''High tier '''Conceptual Manipulator to nothingness) 'Attack Potency: True Infinity^Infinity | Anything she wants to '''destroy [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed_Scale '''Speed]: Omnipresence | Beyond Omnipresence 'because she wants to and trains are anywhere 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | If she wants to, she can lift it [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength_Scale Striking Strength]: True Infinity^Infinity | As much as she wants to Durability: True Infinity^Infinity | Can survive everything if she wants to, but she's immortal so it's useless Stamina: True Infinite^Infinite | Does she seriously need stamina to kill someone? Range: Everywhere | Beyond Everywhere, even within your mind. BEWARE! Standard Equipment: An Umbrella, a Fan, Apparently a Running Ran, Honking Chen and Trains | Everything she want to have Intelligence: True Omniscient | Omniscient beings are stupid to her if she wants them to Weaknesses: None because she doesn't want to have any Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nullify or grant Immortality, kill or resurrect anyone instantly, Become stronger or weaker, become faster or slower, become more intelligent or more dumb, become more durable or more fragile, nullify or grant omnipotence, etc. etc. etc (Becuse this page can't contain that Much Power, OVER 9999^9999^∞, in fact you simply can't comprehend to colasally big power of her, no matter how many infinities I put, it's still minuscular/nothing compared to how powerful she really is) Key: Base | With Boundary Manipulation Others Notable Victories: Fiction Sans (Wanked) EVERY VERSE Everything YOU (because you said that word) Notable Losses: She can't lose cause she doesn't want to lose (Except for Hecatia) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Touhou Project Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Best Touhou Character Category:Yukari Yakumo Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Wanked Category:Stronger than wanked Asriel Category:Makes Heaven Ascension Dio (Wanked) look like Sakuya Izayoi (Downplayed) Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier -1 Category:Tier -∞ Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Boundary Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Strongest character to ever exist or not exist or something else Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos PMMM Category:Solos Umineko Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos DC Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos Fiction Category:Real Life is Viewed as Something Boundlessly Inferior to a -∞-D Fiction for Him Category:Survived the destruction of the very fabric of all fiction and reality. Twice. Category:Solos Homestuck Category:Beyond 0 Category:Stronger than Bill Cipher Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Stronger Than You Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Unkillable Category:Killed Death Category:Killed The One Above All Category:Makes Exaggerated Hit look like below Downplayed Naruto, Justin Bieber, The One Below All Category:Erases Undefeatebles and Unkillables Category:Erased All Your Waifus Category:Erased... me? Oh wait, no, but he's gonna do it Category:Erased Death Category:Existence Erasers Category:Erased Hakai Category:Honk Honk Erasure Category:Time Erasure Category:Space Erasure Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Totally not wanked Category:TOTALLY NOT WANKED Category:Totally not based on Yucurry Category:Omniscience Category:The Creator of this page is Lazy. Category:Too Less Info Category:Because This Page need Category:MOAR INFOS OF YUCURRY Category:WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Category:Yukari is weak Category:BM is NLF Category:I bet she can't even bend reality Category:COME GET MEEE,Yukari. Category:I bet she can't even BEND reality,BWAHAAHAHA..Gap HAG. Category:Ifndndodneiejdeidhelpjffnfjddflanjjdndjdndpadsjfnflegacynfnfjffbjfdjd Category:Best Waifu Category:Best 2hu Category:Best of all,SHE'S THE BEST Category:Flan-Chan eraser Category:Rip therealcalhoward Category:TRAINSSSS Category:AND TRAINSSSS Category:Flan-Chan creator Category:Violet Weather Rhapsody of Trains and Tofu Category:Downplay immunity Category:Wanking Provok3r Category:BM is too OP,pls Nurf Category:Infinitely Wanked Category:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:Zzz